


Rose Tiger, Elven Tech

by Badboylover24



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Dry Humping, F/F, Fantasy AU, Lovestruck Masturbation, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Halflings, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Sex in later chapters, Vibrators, breast fucking/blowjob, intense anal sex, trans jasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: Something I've decided to put together for Pride Month:Sir Jasper the Tiger - Leader of the Rose Knights of Crystalton and close friends with Princess Rose Quartz.  Brave, strong, and strategic.  Cursed to a lifetime as a trans-female but is fortunately a lesbian.  Hasn't given any thought about a love life due to royal duties protecting Crystalton.Sir Peridot - Elfin soldier of Uni Versa and escort/friend of Prince Greg.  Skilled archer and brilliant inventor.  Never gave any thought to a love life as she's too busy with her duties at Greg's side.But when the day of Princess Rose and Prince Greg's wedding approaches, the two royals bring their friends together...and that's when the sparks will fly.I don't own anything but the fanfic; they all belong to Rebecca Sugar.





	1. Prologue: Jasper the Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> This is the intro, but I will post the next chapter as soon as I've written it.
> 
> Again, all rights belong to Rebecca Sugar; I just write the fanfic for fun and for Pride Month. Enjoy.

The town of Crystalton has its share of monsters and demons, but it doesn’t live in fear. Not with its mighty heroes Sir Jasper the Tiger and the Rose Knights to protect it.

Jasper is a great warrior who serves Queen Pink Diamond (who’s like a mother to her) and Princess Rose Quartz (who’s like a sister to her). With her gigantic muscular build, strategic mind, and tiger-esque courage, it’s no wonder she’s the leader of the Rose Knights. It was all thanks to her godfather Sir Raion the Golden, who took her in as his squire after a wretched witch/demon hybrid killed her parents. He taught her everything about being a true knight until she was ready to fight the witch-demon whom she defeated.

But her victory came with a price. With her dying breath, the witch-demon placed a spell on Jasper to be unable to bear children…by replacing her cunt with a dick! And yet Jasper wasn’t bothered by it. The witch-demon didn’t know that Jasper’s a lesbian; if Jasper can’t have children, she can count on her future lover to do that for her, especially when she can get her pregnant. And no one misjudged her for her spell because she’s still her. Besides, there are other “trans-females" like her out there in the land; they’re just rare.

But Jasper’s more than just a powerful warrior hero. Beneath all that vitiligo-colored muscle, that massive mane of wild platinum-blond hair, and those amber golden eyes, there’s a heart as big and as golden as the sun itself. She cares greatly about everyone in Crystalton, whether it be one of her fellow Rose Knights or a blind beggar. She also enjoys entertaining the village children with stories of the Rose Knights’ adventures.

Usually, her adventures consist of her self and at least one of her fellow Knights. There’s Sir Garnet the Loved, who’s known for her martial arts and clairvoyance. She had inherited her gifts from her mothers. The mother who carried her was Sapphire, a tranquil and patient gypsy fortuneteller who uses her clairvoyance to guide others down the right path. The mother who sired her was Sir Ruby the Fire, a passionate soldier who was temporarily a trans-female until Sapphire was six months pregnant with their daughter Garnet.

And there’s Sir Amethyst the Trickster, a druid/nagual halfling with a mischievous sense of humor. Her shape-shifting abilities make her the best spy of the Rose Knights. Some say that she’s related to the court jester because her jokes, pranks, and puns. Others say that they’re friends who love hanging out together.

And there’s Sir Pearl the Renegade, the daughter of a samurai/ninja and a fencing champion noblewoman. Her sword skills make her the envy (in a good way) of the village boys playing with wooden swords. They would practically beg her for a lesson or a demo. And with her graceful moves, even Jasper wonders if Pearl, her mother, or one of her grandmothers was a dancer.

And finally, there’s Sir Lapis Lazuli the Mermaid. Well, she’s not really a mermaid; she’s part water nymph (specifically a limnad, or freshwater lake nymph) and part human. But because of her heritage, she has the ability to manipulate water with her will and mind. Jasper has even witnessed her part a wide river like Moses parting the Red Sea in the Good Book. Other than that, Lapis is also kind and skilled in healing.

Yes, Jasper has an adventurous life with her fellow Rose Knights and the villagers of Crystalton. But the one thing that seems to be missing is that although she’s a lesbian and a shemale, she doesn’t have a love life. Some think that she would start that with one of the other Knights, but she only regards them as family. Also, Jasper’s too focused at the time on protecting Crystalton and its inhabitants and hunting down monsters that would dare do them harm.

But that’s about to change.


	2. Surprise in the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I hope you don't mind, but I changed the Elfin to Elven because it seemed much better.

“Let me guess,” Jasper teased Rose while the princess one of the roses in her rose garden. “It’s Prince Greg of Uni Versa.” Rose only glanced up at her with a warm smile.

“Whatever gave you that assumption, Jasper?” she asked, pretending to be innocent. Jasper knows that Rose is pretending just to tease her, but she chooses to play along.

“Come on, Rose,” she teased back. “We all know that you two have been betrothed since you were five, and you’ve been best friends since then before becoming sweethearts for like…what, five years?”

Rose then broke into a soft laugh that made her pink curls bounce with delight.

Jasper knows what’s making Rose bloom like her roses. Her wedding day’s approaching, and that means Prince Greg of Uni Versa (an ally city of Crystalton) is coming to their city for the ceremony.

Jasper knows Prince Greg very well through Rose. He’s a loving and optimistic guy who’s an excellent minstrel and songwriter. He and Rose one time made a song together for the Queen, and she loved it.

As Jasper mentioned before, Rose was betrothed to Greg when they were five, and they became best friends shortly afterwards. They wrote letters to each other, and when one visits the other, they played together. When the two of them started courting, they immediately became sweethearts. Jasper even remembered one time when Greg carved his and Rose’s names in a heart into the trunk of the tree where they had their first kiss. Epic cuteness.

The Rose Knights are quite fond of Prince Greg as he is of them. He regards them as the sisters he never had since he only has one older brother and a male cousin. And to the Knights, it’s nice to have a brother figure around…especially one who can make Rose smile with his sense of humor and his music.

“You figured me out, you sneaky one,” Rose then said to Jasper. “Yes, I’ve been thinking about Greg. I just can’t believe that our wedding is almost here. Oh, that reminds me.”

“What?” Jasper asked, her interest piqued now.

“You remember Greg mentioning Sir Peridot to you?”

“Yyyeah?” Jasper did learn about this Sir Peridot from Greg for three years whenever he comes to Crystalton. She’s this Elf in Uni Versa’s royal guard training to be Greg’s soldier, starting with being his escort in Uni Versa. The Rose Knights have never met her when Greg comes to visit because she’d be out on a mission as part of her training.

All Jasper knows about Peridot is what Greg told her about her. Apparently, this Elf is a master with a bow and arrow and a genius inventor. From what Greg told her and the others, she’s been champion in ever archery tournament Uni Versa held for the past five years. And her inventions have been helping out said kingdom in more ways than one. She had even invented this puzzle that the children there have fun solving. Jasper also understood that Peridot’s a couple of years younger than she is for a pureblood Elf.

Jasper doesn’t mind the fact that Peridot’s an Elf. Although she seems human, she herself has some magical beings in her blood too. Her late father was a giant halfling, explaining her tall and muscular stature. And she inherited her vitiligo from her late mother, an Amazon warrior.

“Well,” Rose said to Jasper, “Greg told me that she has completed her training and passed all her tests. So now she’s going to live with us since Greg is too after the wedding.” That caught the now wide-eyed Jasper off guard.

“Whoa-whoa-whoa! Say what now?!”

“I know this is all so sudden, Jasper, but she has to keep up her duties as Greg’s escort. Besides, this will be a great chance for you to finally meet her, and her skills can be valuable assets to you and the other Rose Knights.”

Jasper figured that Rose has a good point when one thinks about it. An Elf of Peridot’s intelligence can be of great use to the team against their enemies. And her gadgets and archery skills can be handy as well; no one in her team’s an archer.

'And who knows?' Jasper thought with a smirk. 'She could be cute.' Upon thinking this, another thought occurred to her.

“Wait a second,” she said. “Rose, is this some hook-up scheme you two hatched up?”

“Maaaybe…” the princess answered in a singsong voice.

“Rose!” Jasper whined. “You know I hate being left hanging.”

“I’m sorry,” Rose laughed before calming down. “But to answer your question, yes, we’re hoping to ‘hook you two up,’ as you put it.” She then took her hands with a softer smile. “You’ve been one of my best friends since Sir Raion brought you here to live with us. You deserve to be happy as much as I am.” Jasper sighed in reply before giving Rose a gentle smile.

“How did I end up with such a caring friend like you?” Rose only chuckled warmly.

“Trust me when I say it’s more than just dumb luck.” Jasper laughed with her in agreement. As she did, another interesting thought rang through her mind.

'I wonder if Peridot knows of this elaborate scheme of theirs too.'


	3. Carriage Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI, Ambrosia is my name for Yellow Pearl, and Bluebell is my name for Blue Pearl. Again, I don't own anything but the fanfic.

“I can’t believe you’ve pulled this stunt on me like that!” Peridot snapped at Greg from across the carriage. “Me, your escort and one of your best friends!” The two of them are heading for Crystalton via carriage, and Prince Greg had fessed up to Peridot the elaborate hook-up scheme he and Rose cooked up.

“Hey, it’s not as bad as you might think, Peridot,” Greg protested calmly to help his Elf friend calm down a notch. “Jasper’s a really great Knight. She wasn’t made leader of the Rose Knights for her good looks, ya know. I’m sure you two can pull it off if you give her a chance.”

Peridot just rubbed her forehead with an annoyed sigh. He can sometimes be as bad as her sister Ambrosia, the prime minister of Uni Versa’s royal cabinet. Her sister’s not a bad person; she just wants Peridot to find happiness in love. Just like she did when she met Bluebell, the royal chambermaid who later became her wife.

Then again, Peridot can understand why they’d want her to get a girlfriend; she herself is a beautiful lesbian as well. Her golden-blond hair goes down to her shoulders to frame her smooth and lovely face, and her yellow-green eyes shine like the gems she was named after. Her pale skin is like porcelain, the kind china dolls are made of. She also has a slim, hourglass figure: small waist; plump hips and ass; and medium-size breasts that are still plump enough for a perverted orc to want to grab…if he doesn’t want to keep his hands, eyes, and or head.

Seriously, one orc tried to grab them, and both of his hands literally ended up on a platter. You definitely don’t want to piss her off by grabbing her boobs. Peridot will most likely be okay with it when making love, but right now, she’s a virgin.

“I swear,” Peridot mumbled to Greg, “you can be such a clod sometimes. Just not a dumber clod than that homophobic witch.”

“We didn’t know that she was straight, Peridot,” Greg replied with a shrug, referring to a thief Ambrosia tried to hook her up with last month. “She had us all fooled so she and her gang can rob you blind.”

“Greg, I told you,” she assured him. “It’s fine; they underestimated me.” She then leaned back into her seat with her arms crossing her chest. “I’m just annoyed that Ambrosia went and sued her ass like that.”

“I’m sure she didn’t mean to overreact like that.”

“I know,” Peridot sighed. “She felt responsible although I forgave her five times already. But I think her overreacting must be because of the baby’s upcoming arrival.”

“I thought Bluebell’s having the baby.”

“She is, but empathy and contagiousness can go hand-in-hand when it comes to pregnancy. Let’s just pray that Bluebell will keep Ambrosia’s stress level down while I’m gone.”

“I’m sure she will,” Greg replied with a smile. “In the meantime, Rose and I figured hooking you up with Jasper would help you get your mind off that incident. After all, you’ve said so yourself that you hope to meet her someday.”

Peridot only smiled in reply, knowing that he’s right. She did hope one day to meet Jasper after hearing all the amazing things about her. One is that she tamed a tiger by looking him in the eye and not blinking once. Another is that she climbed an entire mountain to return a phoenix chick to its nest. Another is that she learned kung fu from the oldest monk of the Eastern Sunrise Shrine.

But there are three things about Jasper that really have her attention. One, she’s a lesbian. Two, a witch-demon turned her into a trans-female when the Rose Knight killed her. Third, Jasper’s part giant halfling, part Amazon.

As a lesbian, Peridot’s attracted to Amazons. But a giant trans-female Amazon?! Oh, stars! How she would love to make out with that kind of goddess. If she has giant blood in her, then she must be the tallest Knight in Crystalton. And if she’s a trans-female…imagine how big she must be. Peridot just thinking about it squeezed her legs together a bit as her…certain area got all tingly.

“Peridot?” Greg asked. “You okay? You’re pretty quiet all of a sudden.” The Elf quickly snapped out of it.

“Sorry, Greg,” she answered. “I was just thinking about what you said. And just so you know, I am looking forward to meeting Sir Jasper.”

“That’s great,” Greg replied with a smile, “because we’re approaching Crystalton Castle now.” Surprised, Peridot looked out the carriage window to see their new home just about thirty yards away. The white castle has tall towers each bearing the city’s emblem, a pink rose with yellow stars decorating the petals.

'Well,' she thought to herself, 'it’s now or never.'


	4. When Lovers Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait; I was busy with my job. And I have to put up with the new interenet system we got. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Again, I don't own anything.

Within the castle courtyard, Rose and her Rose Knights stood and watched as the golden carriage drawn by a pair of unicorn stallions entered the castle gates. Jasper who’s standing at Rose’s right couldn’t help but smile at Rose’s beaming face. Their princess has been looking forward to this moment since that first kiss. The Rose Knight even wondered if Rose will be able to keep in her excitement.

The carriage soon stopped in front of the group, and the footman got off and opened the door for the passengers. The first to step out was Prince Greg, dressed in his blue suit and black cape.

“Greg!” Rose cried, running up to him. Surprised, Greg didn’t have time to react before his bride-to-be tackled him to the ground with hugs and kisses.

“H-Hi, Rose,” he laughed. “Did you miss me?”

“I don’t think that’s a trick question, Greg,” Jasper answered with a laugh.

“I second that,” a second voice replied as the second passenger got out. Jasper turned to see that it’s Peridot…and immediately fell into awe. The Elf smiling down at the royal lovebirds is…what a goddess! Her short blond hair is like gold, and her yellow-green eyes show where she got her name. Her skin’s pale, but it reminds Jasper of porcelain.

And that bod! Peridot’s emerald green dress/tunic has no arms to hid her slender arms, and the skirt above her hunter green knee-high boots goes halfway down the upper thighs of her slender legs. And yet, the dress defines her hourglass figure perfectly: that small waist…those round hips and sweet rear…and that chest! Jasper had to restrain herself from rushing up there and groping those plump pillows she’d dare to call breasts. She’s heard about that orc.

Rose looked up from kissing Greg at Peridot and smiled up at her with surprise.

“Oh, you must be Peridot,” she said, getting up alongside Greg. “Greg’s told me so much about you. Uh, I apologize for the un-princess-like surprise back there.”

“Oh, don’t be,” Peridot replied quickly. “You two are in love, so it’s understandable.” Rose only beamed at her before hugging her.

“Well, either way,” she said, “welcome, dear Peridot, to Crystalton. And congratulations on passing all of your tests with flying colors.” Peridot blushed in reply, obviously not expecting this much praise.

“I…I don’t know what to say but…thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Oh, please, dear,” Rose laughed warmly. “Call me Rose. You’re part of the family now, and any friend of Greg’s is a friend of ours.”  
Peridot blushed again, this time with a smile that Jasper could just swoon over. The giant Amazon quickly snapped out of it so as to greet her.

“And as leader of the Rose Knights,” she said, stepping up and holding her hand out to Peridot, “I wish to be the first to welcome you into our family.”

Peridot looked up at Jasper in reply…and was left in awe. Jasper’s far more beautiful than she thought. Her long, platinum-blond hair is like the gorgeous mane of a white lion. And her eyes are as golden as the sun. She has a dark golden tan, and the platinum-white stripes of her vitiligo look divine upon her powerful muscles.

The Elf also saw that Jasper’s giant inheritance comes with more than just her tall height. Under that golden chest plate bearing the royal emblem, Peridot can tell that she has breasts three times as great as her own. And although the dark chocolate trousers (complete with milk-chocolate knee-high boots) hid it very well, she knows that Jasper has quite the huge…talent.

“He…Hello,” she stuttered, taking her hand shakily. “I’m…beautiful—Uh, Peridot! I’m Peridot.” Jasper only smiled in reply.

“I’m Jasper,” she replied, bringing Peridot’s hand up to her lips. “And I am honored…Beautiful Peridot.” And she kissed Peridot’s hand, making the Elf’s face turn pink.

'Oh, stars! She kissed my hand! Greg never told me she’d be so…wow…'

'Oh, that blush'…Jasper thought. 'Did she fall from heaven?'

“Yo, Jasper!” Amethyst called out, snapping them out of their thoughts. “Don’t go hoggin’ her! We wanna meet her too.” Realizing what they’re doing, the two quickly let go of each other’s hands.

“Sorry,” they said simultaneously. Realizing this, they shared an amused laugh.

Garnet then stepped up to the two, and Peridot can see that she’s truly the daughter of a fighter and a fortuneteller. The African-American Rose Knight is shorter than Jasper by about a foot and with a less muscular body than hers, but she has on red-violet fighting gauntlets to go with her red-violet armor (also bearing the royal emblem) and her crimson/navy trousers with onyx knee-high boots. She has short, curly jet-black hair and maroon eyes, and on her forehead is a tattoo of a blue eye, a symbol of her clairvoyance.

“It’s an honor to finally meet you, Peridot,” she said to her as she shook her hand. “I am Garnet, daughter of Sir Ruby the Fire.”

“I’ve heard of Sir Ruby,” Peridot replied in awe. She took down a gang of robbers attempting to rob some traveling merchants.”

“You know my mother very well,” Garnet replied with a warm smile.

“Not that well,” Peridot replied sheepishly. “I’ve heard about her from my second cousin twice removed. He was one of the merchants she saved.”

“I thought as much,” Garnet chuckled. “I’m certain we’ll get along splendidly.” She and Jasper then brought her over to the other knights for her to meet.

Lapis was the first to be introduced. Her short and straight cerulean hair matching her eyes is an evident sign to Peridot of her water-nymph heritage. She is light-skinned, and her armor is cyan with the royal emblem to contrast nicely with her midnight-blue trousers and sea-green knee-high boots.

Next to be introduced was Amethyst. Her skin’s tan would have fooled Peridot into thinking she’s Jasper’s sister if she had vitiligo. She’s short but muscular with long white hair and indigo eyes. Her armor is lavender with the royal emblem, and her trousers are dark violet with gray knee-high boots.

And the last is Pearl, whose body is slim enough to make Peridot think she’s a dancer. Her skin is pale but flawless, and she has bright blue eyes and short coral pink hair. Her armor is teal with the royal emblem, and her trousers are bright orange with pale pink knee-high boots.

“Glad to finally meet ya, Orc-Slayer,” Amethyst said to Peridot with a huge grin.

“Amethyst,” Pearl warned, not wanting the changeling to ruin their first impression.

“I take it you’ve heard about it?” Peridot asked sheepishly. In reply, Amethyst glowed white before changing into a short orc with stubs instead of hands.

“Augh!” she cried dramatically as she waved her stubs around. “The sexy Elf cut my hands off, and now I can’t cop a feel!” Pearl facepalmed with an embarrassed groan, but the others only laughed with Amethyst, even Peridot.

“That is far funnier than rolling on the ground wailing like dying moose giving birth to an adult horse,” she stated.

“Just curious,” Lapis asked when they’ve all stopped laughing, “how did you cut of his hands?”

“When he reached out to grab my breasts,” Peridot answered simply, “I gave him one clean swipe of my katana, and his hands hit the ground with a thud.”

“You shoot a bow and arrow and wield a katana?” replied the impressed Pearl in awe.

“Something I picked up from my father Zagar,” she explained. Pearl’s eyes lit up as she smiled with delight.

“I’ve heard of Zagar. He trained with my father in the Western Moonbeam Temple.”

Peridot can feel herself at home already. Garnet’s pleased to meet the relative of a merchant her mother helped. Amethyst has quite the sense of humor. Lapis likes to hear about her fights against other perverts besides that orc. Pearl’s delighted to meet the daughter of her father’s old comrade.

And Jasper? Holy stars! Kissing her hand…calling her beautiful…Peridot could just marry her on the spot.

Unknown to her, Jasper’s thinking the same thing…but couldn’t help but notice the leaf-shaped hole in Peridot’s tunic showing off a bit of her cleavage.


	5. Jasper's Exotic Talent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait again; work's gotten me busy. Anyway, I've written the next chapter for you. Again, everything belongs to Rebecca Sugar; I just own the fanfic. Enjoy.

“So,” Jasper said as she opened the door for Peridot, “this will be your room. I hope it’s to your liking.”

Peridot was in awe when she stepped into the room. The room was forest-themed. At the wall to her left was an oak bed embroidered with carvings of vines and leaves. The bed curtains hanging from the posts are spring green, as are the bed sheets.

At the wall at her right, Peridot saw a mahogany bookshelf full of books for her to read. There are books of spells and some old classics for entertainment.

At the wall in front of her are a chest, a fireplace, and a dresser. The fireplace is the middle of the three. The chest is under the window by the bed, and the dresser is diagonal from the bookshelf. Peridot also found a tall, oval-shaped mirror hanging on the wall opposite of the fireplace.

“It’s…wonderful,” she said to Jasper, earning a smile from her.

“I hoped you’d like it,” she replied, carefully placing the Elf’s bags on her bed. “I understood that Elves are ‘one with nature’ or something like that, so I asked the royal decorator to give this room a natural theme.”

Peridot turned to Jasper in awe. She had no idea that Jasper would do all of this for her. Is she trying to impress her? If she is, she’s doing a good job at it.

“It’s…very kind of you, Jasper,” she replied with a blush. Jasper then took the Elf’s hand into her large ones, making Peridot look up at her.

“You’re part of the family now, Peridot,” she explained with a soft expression. “You deserve to feel more at home in your new home. Nothing will reward me more than to see your smile, so I’m willing to do anything you’d wish for one in return.”

Peridot swooned on the inside at those words. It’s almost like a love confession, despite the fact they’ve just met today. And yet, Ambrosia did tell her to believe in love at first sight. How else did she and Bluebell end up together?

But Peridot will have to be sure, but how? The Elf blushed when one thought came to her mind first.

“Well, since you put it that way,” she replied with a slight whimper, “then I…wish to know something about you.”

Jasper saw the blush on her face and heard the slight whimper in her voice. She can tell that Peridot’s embarrassed about the request she want to make. But the larger Rose Knight was willing to grant her wish, despite her own inner embarrassment.

“What would you like to know?” she simply asked. Peridot blushed deeper as she tried to ask her question.

“Do…do you really…have a…penis?”

“Yes.”

“Can…can I see?” Jasper smiled as she gently let go of her hands.

“You won’t freak out?”

“Of course not,” the Elf promised. “I’ve…never seen a penis on a woman before, so…I’m curious about how it would look.” Jasper’s smile then became a smirk in reply. Stars, even her curiosity’s adorable.

“Alright,” she replied, stepping back a step to give Peridot a good view of her lower regions. “Just try not to freak out?” With a nod from the Elf, the giant Amazon undid her belt and lowered her pants down to her knees. Peridot’s eyes went wide as her jaw dropped in awe.

“Wow…I didn’t know they’d come in vitiligo.”

Jasper’s penis is indeed a sight to behold in Peridot’s eyes. The masculine organ’s as long as her lower arm from wrist to elbow, and it’s as thick as a tree root. But what really caught Peridot’s attention was that it has vitiligo like Jasper does, dark golden tan with platinum-white stripes. And that ball sac must be rich with sperm to impregnate her with a million children and more.

Jasper chuckled at Peridot’s compliment.

“So it doesn’t bother you?” she then asked.

“I love it actually,” Peridot answered softly. “The vitiligo makes it look more…exotic.” She then stroked it gently with a smile, wanting to feel if it’s real. In reply, Jasper let out a surprised gasp, causing her to pull her hand away. Definitely real.

“S-Sorry,” she stuttered. “I-I was just…”

“N-No, it’s fine,” Jasper replied quickly. “It…actually felt pretty good.” Peridot then looked down again to find that the penis had immediately became one hard boner.

“Perhaps too good,” she stated with a blush as she started to feel her certain area tingle with excitement at the sight of the hard-on. Jasper looked down to see what she was talking about and hid her boner with a “Gah!”

“S-Sorry!” she cried. “I-I’ll go take care of it!” And before Peridot could make a reply, she pulled her pants up and dashed out of the room in a flash, leaving behind the surprised Elf.

“I hope she’ll be okay,” she said to herself before going over to the bed to unpack her things.

Meanwhile, Jasper had just made it into the bathroom. She has to take care of this and fast. Heading over to the toilet, she pulled down her pants and took a hold of her hard-on.

She knows that if she has to do this, she’ll have to think of someone. And the first to come to mind is Peridot. They may have just met today, but STARS! She’s gorgeous!

Jasper then closed her eyes and started picturing Peridot in her mind’s eyes. She would be lying on red silk sheets, completely naked. Those nipples on her pillowy breasts would be erect and hard, a sign that she’s turned on.

“Peridot,” Jasper sighed with a smile. “You’re so beautiful…”

“Please, Jasper,” Dream Peridot begged with a deep blush on her cheeks. “Be gentle; it’s my first time.”

“Don’t worry, my little angel,” Jasper purred to her. “I’ll be gentle, but don’t be afraid to ask if you want more.” Then she “entered” her, and Dream Peridot squirmed and whimpered before crying out from the large penis breaking through her hymen. To make it feel like she’s entering Dream Peridot’s pussy, Jasper squeezed her penis and slid her hand down it all the way to her balls as if to “hilt” Peridot.

“You’re…so tight,” she grunted before “looking down” at Dream Peridot. “You okay baby?” The Elf only looked up at her with a small smile, a stray tear coming down her eye.

“It hurts a little,” she answered softly, “but yes, I’m fine.”

“Alright,” Jasper replied, “but I’ll go slow for you so that you can adjust.” She then started to move her hand back and forth on her hard cock, imagining that she’s moving in and out of her beloved Elf. Dream Peridot started to moan and whimper from the feeling of the large cock moving inside of her and caressing her inner walls.

“Ja…Jasper…”

“That’s it, beautiful,” the giant Rose Knight purred to her. “Say my name.” She kept on jerking herself off slowly for about a few minutes more until her dream couldn’t take it anymore.

“Jasper! More! Please!”

“As you wish,” Jasper growled before jerking herself off faster and harder.

Her dream then became more intense. The Elf’s pillowy breasts bounce back and forth with each thrust, the nipples going around in circles. Dream Peridot cries out in ecstasy with each thrust, her cheeks turning as red as roses. And with each thrust, there’s a wet slap sound from their hips hitting each other. Jasper’s fist practically feels like she’s striking Dream Peridot’s silky smooth flesh.

“Ah! Jasper! Yes! Oh, stars! Yes!”

“Peridot! Ugh! I love you!”

"I…I love you too! K-Kiss me! Please!” Jasper then imagined herself leaning down to kiss her, sticking her tongue out to stick it into Dream Peridot’s and “french” her. As she did, she went faster and harder, pounding into Dream Peridot like a jackrabbit. In reply, the Elf wrapped her legs around her broad waist and her arms around her neck. Jasper practically grinned at the image of her Elf’s nails scratching her back deeply.

Ten minutes later, Jasper felt it happening.

“Jasper!” Dream Peridot cried out to her. “I…I’m gonna cum!”

“I’m almost there too, baby! I want you…to have my seed!”

“Please!” Dream Peridot begged. “Oh, please do! Cum inside of me! Impregnate me!” So Jasper went hard and fast for half a minute until…

“Gyahh!” She grunted loudly as she came. Before her vision went white, she envisioned her Elf arching her back up and crying out her name as she came with her. When she had come down from her high a moment later, she looked down at herself.

She had really let out quite a load. The toilet has now about five to ten shots of spent floating on the water in its bowl.

“Man,” she sighed to herself. “I really hope Peridot doesn’t think less of me.”


	6. Peridot's Inner Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay; work was keeping me busy. But I was able to finish the next chapter. Again, I don't own anything. Enjoy.

Back in her new bedroom and while Jasper was taking care of her problem, Peridot was taking care of her belongings. She put her clothes into the dresser and her items either on the shelves of her new bookshelf or on her dresser. She has even placed there her baubles from her grandmother. Before long, she had finished.

But it isn’t enough to soothe the tingling in between her legs. Just the thought of Jasper’s hard-on was making her wet.

“Oh, great,” she mumbled to herself. “Now I know how Jasper feels. I have to take care of this, or I’m going to go crazy.” She then closed the door and quickly took her clothes off before lying face-up on the bed.

Then she held her hands up before her and used her Elf magic to have some sparkling mist appear in between them, taking the form of a penis with a pair of balls. Wanting to make it even better, Peridot made it darker and gave it white tiger stripes. Almost like Jasper’s, but it will do nicely.

This penis is truly a special one thanks to Peridot’s magic. Even though she can use it to thrust into herself like an actual penis, it won’t break through her hymen. Instead, its magic will phase through it and cause pleasure inside her while her hymen will still be intact.  
Peridot then closed her eyes and began to imagine Jasper towering over her, completely naked for the Elf to gaze upon. Although she hasn’t’ seen her with her shirt off, Peridot would bet that her breasts would be very large but very beautiful with her vitiligo stripes slashed across them.

“Peridot,” Dream Jasper sighed with a soft smile. “You’re so beautiful…” Peridot blushed deeply at those words. She couldn’t help but feel embarrassed.

“Please, Jasper,” she begged, bringing the astral penis down to her pussy glistening wet. “Be gentle; it’s my first time.”

“Don’t worry, my little angel,” Dream Jasper purred, “aiming” her penis at Peridot’s defenseless opening. “I’ll be gentle, but don’t be afraid to ask if you want more.” Peridot then telekinetically inserted the astral penis into her pussy slowly and carefully. She whimpered and squirmed, imagining Jasper entering her. When she “hilted” her, Peridot cried out. The astral penis didn’t break the hymen. When it phased through it, it sent tingling sensations through it; they’re what caused her to cry out.

“You’re…so tight,” Dream Jasper grunted before looking down at Peridot, concern obviously in her eyes. ”You okay, baby?” Peridot only “looked up” at her. Despite the small stray tear from her eye, she was able to muster up a small smile.

“It hurts a little,” she answered softly, “but yes, I’m fine.”

“Alright,” Jasper replied with a gentle smile, “but I’ll go slow for you so that you can adjust.” So Peridot moved the astral penis in and out of her with slow and gentle telekinesis, imagining that it’s Jasper moving in and out of her instead. The Elf couldn’t help but moan and whimper at how it feels caressing her inner walls.

“Ja…Jasper…”

“That’s it, beautiful,” Dream Jasper purred to her. “Say my name.” Peridot kept on moving the astral penis in and out, imagining that it’s Jasper. A few minutes later, the Elf couldn’t take it anymore.

“Jasper! More! Please!”

“As you wish,” Dream Jasper growled. Peridot then made the astral penis go faster, harder, and deeper. Peridot cried out as the tingling in her hymen intensified.

Things got really intense for her dream. With the astral penis thrusting into her like crazy, she couldn’t help but rock with it to meet with the thrusts, feeling her breasts bounce with them. And with each thrust, she would cry out in ecstasy, and she felt her face grow warm just “seeing” Dream Jasper’s lustful smirk at her. And the astral penis was pounding into her so much that it was making wet slaps from the balls hitting her flesh.

“Ah! Jasper! Yes! Oh, stars! Yes!”

“Peridot! Ugh! I love you!”

“I…I love you too! K-Kiss me! Please!” Dream Jasper then leaned down to her and started frenching her, and Peridot stuck her tongue into her “mouth” to “french” her back. She couldn’t even help but “wrap” her arms and legs around Dream Jasper and “dig” her nails into her back, making her “fuck” her harder and faster.

Ten minutes later, Peridot felt it happening.

“Jasper!” she cried out. “I…I’m gonna cum!”

“I’m almost there too, baby! I want you…to have my seed.”

“Please!” Peridot begged. “Oh, please do! Cum inside of me! Impregnate me! The astral penis went hard and fast for half a minute until…

“Jaspauuggh!” Peridot cried out the giantess’s name as she came, arching her back up to “her.” Before her vision went white, she envisioned her Amazon thrusting deeply into her and growling like a purring tiger as she came with her. A moment later, Peridot had come down from her high.

She then sat up to look at the mess she has made on her new comforter. The astral penis has vanished when she orgasmed, and said orgasm has made a spot on the spring green fabric. She then cast a quick cleaning spell to remove the spot before getting dressed again. She heaved a small but heavy sigh as she slipped her tired body into her dress/tunic.

“If only it were the real thing…” Her thoughts were cut off when someone knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” she asked.

“It’s Lapis,” a voice answered. “Are you descent?”

“Oh, yeah,” the Elf answered walking up to the door. “Just a minute.” She then opened the door to face the water nymph halfling.

“Everything okay?” Lapis asked.

“Yeah,” Peridot assured her. “I was just…putting my things away.” She’s too embarrassed to say she was masturbating, but Lapis seemed to have bought it.

“Oh, alright. Well, I just want to let you know that dinner will be ready soon, so come on down when your done.”

“Okay, thanks.” After Lapis left, the Elf breathed out a sigh of relief.


	7. Plans for Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Again, I don't own anything; they belong to Rebecca Sugar. Enjoy.

A short while later, Peridot arrived at the dining room. She saw that the room’s huge, but she wasn’t expecting the dining table to be twenty feet long.

“Wow…”

“Yeah, it’s big, isn’t it?” Peridot turned to find Jasper right next to her, leaning back against the wall with her arms crossing her chest and her left leg crossing in front of her right leg.

“Jasper!” Peridot replied with a slight blush on her cheeks. “H…Hi.”

“Hey,” the giant Amazon greeted her as she went up to her. “So…you doing alright? I want to make sure and apologize for…what happened earlier.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Peridot assured her upon seeing the embarrassed blush on her face. “And…you didn’t have to apologize; what happened earlier just proves that I can trust you. Uh, were you able to…take care of it?”

“Yeah, I did,” Jasper answered as she poured herself a drink into a crystal goblet. She then gave the Elf a flirty smirk. “I’ve been thinking about you as I did…”

Peridot’s face turned red when Jasper purred those words to her lowly. Is this cheeky devil flirting with her?! Well, two can play at that game.

“Oh, really?” she replied as Jasper started drinking her drink. “Well, you’ll be happy to know that I’ve been thinking about you while I was taking care of my own inner fire.” As she had expected, Jasper’s eyes went wide as she sputtered on her drink. The Elf can practically see the apple cider dripping out of the taller woman’s nostrils before she covered her nose and mouth.

“Geez,” she cried, turning to the Elven minx. “Are you sure you’re not Amethyst in disguise or something?!”

“If I was Amethyst,” Peridot answered with a smirk, “wouldn’t I be changing back to my original form and pointing at you while laughing ‘Gotcha!’ right now?” That reply was enough to convince Jasper that she’s the real thing.

“Sheesh, I didn’t think an Elf like you can be such a minx,” she chuckled. Peridot only ran a finger up the other knight’s muscular arm.

“Let’s just say I’m not one to be out-flirted,” she purred with a smirking wink. Jasper just smirked back at her.

“Hey, you two,” Amethyst said to them as she passed by them. “Save your flirting for after dinner so I don’t lose my appetite.” Jasper and Peridot turned to her sharply.

“Oh, shut up!” they snapped simultaneously to make the changeling laugh at them. The two of them turned to each other and blushed with sheepish smiles before joining the others at the table.

As everyone sat and talked while having dinner, Jasper sat next to Peridot. She couldn’t help but steal a glance at her; she’s just so beautiful with her fluid grace. She was so lost in her Elf-gazing that she didn’t even notice Rose speaking to her…until she called out her name.

“Jasper!” The giant Amazon jumped before turning to the princess.

“Uh, sorry, Rose,” she said quickly. “What did you say?”

“I asked if you’d like to show Peridot around Crystalton tomorrow,” Rose answered with a smile. “I’m certain she would like to get to know her new home better.” Although it sounds like she’s setting the two of them up for a date, it seems Jasper doesn’t seam to have thought about it.

“Of course!” she cried with a huge grin before quickly calming down and clearing her throat a bit sheepishly. “I mean, if she’s interested, of course.”

“I…I would enjoy that,” Peridot replied with a slight blush. Stars, she’s just adorable.

“Wonderful,” Pearl replied with a smile, “and the others and I will accom—“

“Will be investigating an important lead from one of our spies,” Rose finished to her surprise.

“Is it about Aqua and the Twins?” Garnet asked, getting the idea.

“Who?” asked Peridot.

“Aqua Marine and the Topaz Twins,” Jasper answered with a grim frown. “They’re a trio of poachers who hunt for mythical creatures and sell them as pets at the black market.”

“Even…unicorns?” Peridot asked with a lump in her throat.

“Even unicorns.” Even Jasper didn’t want to tell Peridot that. As an Elf who’s one with nature, she must share a special bond with unicorns.

“I’m afraid it is Aqua and the Twins,” Rose then said to Garnet, answering her question before turning to Peridot. “But not to worry; it’s not a unicorn this time.”

As Rose then explained the situation to the rest of the Knights, Jasper heard Peridot breathe a sigh of relief. Wanting to help her calm down more, the giantess gave her hand a gentle squeeze. This caused Peridot to turn to her.

“Don’t worry. It’s gonna be okay.”

“Are…Are you okay with the others doing this without you?”

“They’ve done so a few times before,” Jasper assured her with a smile. “Garnet’s my best strategist. In the meantime, you and I will focus on our tour of Crystalton.” Peridot then returned the smile with a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short; I've been pretty busy with work. Anyway, have a merry Christmas.


	8. Day Out in Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own anything but the fanfic.

“Have fun,” Amethyst called out. “And no kissing on the first date!”

“Ha-ha, very funny, Amethyst!” Jasper called back sarcastically.

“Actually, I think Amethyst is being serious,” Pearl called after them. “You really shouldn’t kiss on a first date; it’s too sudden.”  
“Pearl, leave the kids alone,” Lapis joked.

It’s the next morning, and the Rose Knights (save Peridot and Jasper) are heading out for their mission. Jasper then went up to Garnet riding on her palomino.

“Be careful and watch your butts out there, you four,” she said to her. “Aqua’s notorious for her sly cunning.”

“Understood,” she replied before turning to Peridot with a smirk. “I know you’re going to enjoy your tour of Crystalton, Peridot.”

“Garnet!” Jasper hissed as Peridot blushed a bit. The Rose Knights chuckled a bit as they then left, but the unamused Jasper only massaged her eyes with an annoyed groan.

“You guys…” She then turned to Peridot. “Sorry about that.”

“Hey, I’ve been through worse,” the Elf replied with a shrug. The two of them shared a smile before heading into town together.

And the town was a sight to behold in Peridot’s eyes. So rich with life: children laughing, playing, and watching the puppets on a lovely stage act out the story of the Reluctant Dragon; merchants showing off their stocks; the townspeople greeting one another with smiles…  
“It feels so much like home,” Peridot stated.

“Uni Versa is that lively, huh?” Jasper asked with a warm smile.

“It is,” the Elf answered before her smile became a frown, “but I know the townspeople there, so…” Jasper only gave her a gentle pat on the back, understanding her dilemma.

“Don’t worry; I’ll help you get settled.” She then led her over to a stand right outside the local bakery nearby.  
Two people were minding the stand. One is a tall, thin teenage boy with short, red-orange hair. The other is a short, slightly plump teenage girl with curly blond hair.

“Hey, Lars,” Jasper greeted them as she and Peridot stopped before the stand. “Hey, Sadie.” The two teenagers turned to the giantess with surprised smiles.

“Hey, Jasper,” the boy Lars said to her. “Haven’t seen ya in a couple of days. Taken down any chimeras lately?” As he was greeting the Rose Knight, the girl Sadie took notice of Peridot.

“Who’s your new friend?” she then asked, giving the Elf a warm smile. Peridot couldn’t help but blush a little before Jasper introduced her.

“This is Peridot, our newest Rose Knight. She just moved her yesterday with Prince Greg from Uni Versa.”

“So you’re friends with the princess’s fiancé?” asked Lars.

“Yeah,” Peridot answered sheepishly. “You can say that he’s like a brother to me.”

“So…are you really an Elf?” Sadie asked. “I asked because of your…uh…” She then pointed at her ear to indicate Peridot’s pointed ears.

“Mm-hm,” Peridot answered, lightly touching her ear as if it were made of delicate glass. “Natural Elf ears included.”

“That’s so neat,” the baker girl replied. “I’ve never seen a live Elf before.” Peridot blushed again, obviously flattered by the complement.

“Anyway,” Jasper then said, “I’m taking Peridot on a tour of the town so that she can get settled in more.”

“Sounds like a fun idea,” Lars replied before handing Jasper what looks like a cake roll. “Here’s an Ube Roll on the house.”

“Thanks, Lars,” Jasper replied before she and Peridot started to leave the stand.

“Enjoy your tour of Crystalton, Peridot,” Sadie called after her with a wave, and the Elf waved back to thank her. When the two knights’ backs are turned, Lars leaned down to Sadie.

“So how much do ya wanna bet those two will end up together?” he asked with a smirk.

“Nothing,” she answered as she returned the smirk, “because I agree with you on that one.” The two of them then laughed.

Back with Jasper and Peridot, the two of them were enjoying their tour of the town. Jasper couldn’t help but enjoy showing Peridot all the vending stands in the marketplace, and Peridot just loves the new necklace she bought for herself. The two of them later enjoyed their Ube Roll as they watched the puppet show with the children. And the two of them later shared a dance with some of the townspeople in the square.

As they danced, the two of them felt that certain zing they felt yesterday when they first met. Jasper had to fight back the urge to take Peridot into her arms and kiss her right in front of the other dancers and the musicians. Peridot had the desire to throw her arms around Jasper’s strong neck and kiss her in front of everyone too. But they kept it together anyway, concerned that they’d be rushing it.

A short while of dancing later, an idea went off in Jasper’s head.

“Peridot,” she said to the Elf, “after we’re done dancing, there’s another spot I want to show you. It’s my special spot that I haven’t told anyone else about, but I want to show it to you.”

“I would like to see it actually,” Peridot replied with a smile. “And don’t worry; I won’t tell anyone else about it if you don’t want me to.”

“Thanks.”

After the two of them had finished dancing, Jasper led Peridot into the forest just outside the eastern side of town. After a turn here and ducking under a branch there, they came across some tall bushes full of wild roses. With the wave of Jasper’s hand, the bushes parted to let the two of them in, much to Peridot’s surprise.

“A little trick I picked up from one of Lapis’ nymph friends a couple of years back,” Jasper explained before letting the Elf go in first like a gentleman to a lady.

When Peridot went in, she couldn’t believe her eyes. The area they had entered was a clean pool with a waterfall flowing into it. The pool was surrounded by wildflowers, and the only tree in the area was a large weeping willow. The only things keeping the area isolated from the rest of the forest besides the wall of rosebushes is a small cliff that the waterfall’s flowing down from. And yet, Peridot can see the sky above changing into warm colors from the already setting sun.

“So what do you think?” asked Jasper, stepping inside before the bushes closed behind her. “Is this place amazing or what?”

“It’s beautiful…” Peridot answered in awe.

“This is where I would sometimes spend my spare time when I’m not on a mission,” Jasper then explained to her. “Sometimes I would sit under the willow to listen to the birds or watch the sky as I think. Other times, I would just go for a dip.” Peridot turned to her with a shy blush at the last part.

“As in…?” Jasper got what she was trying to say.

“I swim naked, yes,” she answered with a shrug, “but I also swim with a bit of clothing on too sometimes.” She then gave the Elf a sly look. “Why? Were you imagining me swimming naked?” Peridot’s blush grew redder with surprise.

“What?! No! I-I’m not that vulgar!” Jasper only wrapped her arm around the Elf’s slim waist and placed its hand on her rear.

“Why so flustered then?” she asked, giving her plump posterior a good squeeze. Peridot only gave out a weak whimper as she clung onto Jasper’s shoulders as she pressed herself into her broad chest.

“You…You make me…feel this way,” she whimpered, loving the feeling of Jasper’s strong hand massaging her ass. The taller one simply gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead before freeing her.

“I know just the thing that’ll help,” she said before she started to take her shirt off.

“Jasper!” Peridot cried, covering her now red face. “What are you doing?!” She may be a girl like Jasper, but the though of seeing her naked might be a bit too much for her. What if Jasper suggests that they have sex?! They just met yesterday!

“You can swim, right?” Peridot lowered her hands to see that Jasper only has on a two-piece bathing suit with a tiger design and the top piece having only one should on the left.

“Oh! Of…Of course, I can swim.” Peridot was relieved that Jasper was only suggesting that they go for a swim, but deep inside, she was disappointed that they’re not going to have sex. After seeing Jasper’s penis yesterday and taking care of her own urges from it, she hopes that the two of them will make love someday. Even if Peridot ends up pregnant, she’d do it. She wants to have Jasper’s child and start a family with her. She’s in love with this giant Amazon warrior after all.

“Well, then c’mon,” Jasper replied before diving into the pool. With a small smile after her, Peridot took off her clothing also, fortunate that she has on her puce shoulderless bathing suit underneath. The she dove in to join Jasper.

Peridot soon found that Jasper was right about swimming in this pool making her feel better. As she glides through the waters, a soothing feeling caressed her like a silk scarf on her skin. It feels as though it’s washing all her cares and worries away She couldn’t even resist floating face-up on the pool’s surface and looking up at clouds slowly changing from white to a pale pink.

“Feeling better?” Jasper asked, floating beside her.

“Much,” Peridot sighed. The giantess chuckled in reply.

“I figured it would help since you’re one with nature.”

“Once again, you know your Elves well,” Peridot replied, turning herself upright and facing her.

“Hey, I know you elves are more than just a pretty face,” Jasper replied with a smiling shrug.

“At least I know you’re a lesbian like me and not some homophobic trying to hurt and rob me,” Peridot sighed, completely swooned. Jasper blinked in reply, surprised at her words.

“Come again?” Realizing what she just said, Peridot looked away in shame.

“I-I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean to—“

“Hey, hey,” Jasper assured her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay. I’m not mad; I’m just surprised. But…did that really happen to you?”

“It almost did,” the Elf sighed sadly. “I don’t know if you’d want to hear it.”

“Hey, I’ve heard from this wise elder that ‘the path from inner pain starts with a kind ear’,” the Amazon replied with a kind smile. “So I’m all ears if ya wanna let it all out.” The Elf smiled up at her in reply.

“Well…is there someplace we can sit first so that I don’t have to keep afloat so much?”

With a nod, Jasper guided her over to the edge of the pool just under the willow’s branches. There’s a large boulder there for Jasper to sit on and stay submerged in the water that goes up to the bottom half of her breasts. She then sat down on it and allowed Peridot to sit on her lap, causing the Elf to blush a little. But then she relaxed and rested her head on the taller woman’s chest.

“So…what happened?” Jasper asked her softly. Peridot sighed before answering:

“It was about a month ago, before Greg convinced me to come here with him. I had just completed my training, and my sister Ambrosia had hooked me up with a blind date to celebrate my graduation. I was unsure about it at first, but I went to the tavern anyway to humor her.

“I’d admitted that Colina was quite the looker when I saw her: auburn hair; brown eyes; and a smile to die for. But there was something about her that made me uneasy. I even saw her from the corner of my eye slip something into my drink. Luckily, I cast a spell while she wasn’t looking to purify it again.

“After I’ve finished my drink, Colina said she wanted to go ‘powder her nose’. I let her go before sending one of my familiars after her.”

“I’ve heard of those,” Jasper replied. “They’re those little spirits that come in the form of animals, right?”

“That’s right, and this familiar was a gift from my sister-in-law Bluebell. By day, it’s a monarch butterfly, but it comes a silver-white moth at night. It was the perfect spy for me, especially when we share a telepathy spell.

“Anyway, I sent my familiar after her and saw what supported my suspicions. Colina turned out to be a thief attempting to rob me alongside her two accomplices wanting to rape me afterwards. What she slipped into my drink was a drug to render me unable to fight back.”

“And let me guess,” Jasper replied with a dark frown. “You’ve found out she’s a homophobic because she’s letting her accomplices rape you after robbing you?”

“Worse,” Peridot sighed with a grit of her teeth. “She called me a fucking faggot.”

Jasper gave the Elf’s leg a gentle but firm squeeze with a growl in her throat. That’s the worst thing anyone can ever call a lesbian, even if that someone is straight. One guy went and called Jasper that after failing to seduce her, and he ended up with his penis ripped off and shoved up his anus. Should’ve just called her a tease instead.

“If you don’t want to finish…”

“No, I’m fine,” Peridot assured her. “Anyway, after Colina returned, I acted woozy and told her I had to head back home because I wasn’t feeling well. I then went out and walked down the path a short while before the three of them jumped me. But I was ready for them, and all three of them ended up tied up on the ground.

“After that incident, Colina and her accomplices were locked up in prison. But Ambrosia wasn’t satisfied. In fact, she was royally pissed.”

“How royally pissed?” asked Jasper.

“Royally pissed enough to sue Colina and her accomplices for five hundred thousand sovereigns each.”

“If I were her, I’d sue each of them for five million.”

“Yeah, but Bluebell wants her to ease up on them; claims that idea’s overkill.”

“Point taken, I guess. But I’m guessing Colina was pissed off herself?”

“She flipped. She refused to admit she’s getting beaten by some lesbians, although the odds are completely against her. Even her accomplices agreed to testify against her to save their own asses.” Jasper then hugged her closer with a warm smile.

“I would never do something like that to you.” Peridot looked up at her with a bashful smile.

“I know.” She then wrapped her arms around Jasper’s neck and pressed her lips into hers. Returning the kiss, Jasper gently picked her up and settled her on the edge of the pool, her feet dangling in the water. The Amazon giantess then leaned further into the kiss, making the Elf lay back into the grass before wrestling tongues with her. A minute passionate kissing later, the two of them pulled apart so they can breathe.

“I can feel you against me,” Peridot said with a sly smirk. She was right. The underside of Jasper’s penis is rubbing against Peridot’s pussy, the fabric of their bathing suits standing in between them.

“Yeah,” Jasper purred teasingly. “And?” She then rubbed into her gently, earning a moan and a blush from the adorable Elf.

“I…I want you so badly,” she then whimpered. “But I don’t know…if you or I are ready yet.”

Jasper knows the feeling. She also wants to make love to Peridot, but not here. Their first time should be in one of their bedrooms.

“I want to make love to you too,” she said to her, “but I want to take you in either your bed or mine. However, I know how to fix this tension between us.”

“How so?” asked Peridot curiously.

“Just relax for me,” Jasper answered before standing up straight in the pool. Peridot did so although her lover then carefully moved her legs apart to set herself in between them. Then she started rubbing herself against the Elf’s cunt, causing her to cry out with surprise.

“Does that feel good?” Jasper asked with a sly smile.

“Y…Yes,” Peridot whimpered. “Pl…Please…”

“Please what?”

“Please more…” Satisfied with her answer, Jasper started to rub herself against Peridot’s pussy, earning some more whimpers from her.

The Amazon giantess purred with ecstasy as she dry-humps her Elf. Despite her large size, her penis settles nicely in between the folds of her small opening. And the feeling of her small opening getting wetter against her is making her grow harder, making the bulge grow bigger within her bottom piece.

“You’re getting hard for me,” Peridot purred to her, despite the pleasure of the dry-hump. “Are you sure…you don’t want to just…put it in?” But Jasper can tell she’s teasing her.

“Don’t worry,” she said before reaching into the side of her top piece. “I know what’ll be better.” She then took out a yellow smooth stone of some kind, covered with runes.

Peridot knows of objects like that; she had read about it in some of her textbooks. Runes etched or painted on an item with a certain magic chisel or paintbrush will give that item a spell. That’s the main wonder of Spell Runes.

Jasper then pointed at one of the Spell Runes on the stone.

“You know what this Spell Rune stands for?” she asked with a sly look. What is she up to?

“It stands for ‘earthquake’,” Peridot answered.

“And what happens in an earthquake?”

“Everything shakes.”

“That’s right, and you’re gonna love what this Spell Rune can make this stone do.” Peridot held still and watched as Jasper lifted up with her free hand a bit of the bathing suit covering the Elf’s crotch. Then she slipped the stone under the fabric and placed it on Peridot’s clit.

“Ah!”

“You okay?” Jasper asked, concern in her voice for her Elven lover.

“It’s…It’s cold.” The Amazon chuckled lightly.

“Have I ever mentioned how cute you are right now?” she asked, brushing her finger across one of the Spell Runes.

“That’s not—DYAUGH!” When Jasper touched the Spell Rune, the spell activated, making the stone vibrate against Peridot’s clit and causing her pleasure.

“What was that, beautiful?” the larger woman asked, removing her hands before taking a hold of the Elf’s slim waist.

“Ja…Jasper…” She simply smiled down at her before dry-humping her again, purring from the vibrating stone on the underside of her penis.

“Oh, yeah…”

And so it went on. Jasper dry-humped Peridot, rubbing her penis up and down against the Elf’s small pussy while the stone vibrated in between Peridot’s clit and the underside of Jasper’s penis. Just the feeling of Peridot getting wet for her and the sight of her nipples peaking out through her bathing suit and blushing face and the sounds of her cries are major turn-ons.

Peridot meanwhile was in pure bliss. Jasper rubbing against her and the stone vibrating against her clit feel so good that she couldn’t help but cry out Jasper’s name. Her face was feeling warmer, and her nipples were getting harder and peaking out through her bathing suit. She’s feeling herself getting wetter, causing her to fist the grass.

“Ja…Jasper,” she whimpered. “I…I can’t take it…anymore. I…I want more!” Jasper then lifted her up to her crotch more.

“You…got it.” She then started to go faster and harder on her.

“Ah!” Peridot cried out. “Jasper! Yes! Yes!” It feels incredible now; she’d thought she was going to cum there.

They went at this for five to ten minutes before Peridot couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ja-Jasper, I…I’m gonna…OOOH!” She cried out when her orgasm struck, making her wet her bathing suit with it. Jasper, unable to hold it either, orgasmed as well with a groan that sounded more like a low roar. Her cock then squirted the inside of her bottom piece, causing a darker spot to grow on the front of it.

Jasper sighed as she gently let Peridot down and took out the stone before brushing a Spell Rune to turn it off. Then she moved out of the pool to lie down next to Peridot, who cuddled into her side.

“Not exactly my loss of virginity,” she sighed, resting her head on Jasper’s chest. “But still…that was incredible.” Jasper looked at her with a small smirk.

“Good for you too, huh?” Peridot only looked up at her tiredly.

“For now.” They stayed that way for a while before deciding to head back home. So they got dressed and returned to the castle together.


	9. Aftermath of the Day-Out

“Sooo?” Amethyst teased when she and Lapis saw Jasper and Peridot come into the room.

“So…what?” asked the confused Peridot.

“How did your day out in town go?” Lapis explained.

“Lapis, I told ya,” Amethyst replied, elbowing the blue-head. “It’s ‘date’, not ‘day out’.”

“Amethyst, knock it off,” Pearl called, peaking her head into the doorway from the other room.

“Ugh, for cryin’ out loud…” Jasper sighed, rubbing her forehead. “Amethyst, please tell me you didn’t think all that and let Aqua and the Twins get away because of that.”

“Don’t worry,” Garnet said, coming up to her. “We got them. Caught them trying to catch an amphisbaena.”

“That was mighty foolish of them,” Jasper replied. “A creature with two heads has got to be twice as alert.”

“Well, ya know Aqua Marine,” Amethyst stated, picking at her nails with her dagger. “She refused to be outsmarted by anyone or anything.”

“And yet, we’ve outsmarted that brat enough to damage her ego beyond repair,” Pearl added, coming into the room with a smug smile.

“How many times have you outsmarted Aqua and the Twins exactly?” Peridot asked curiously.

“Fifty,” Garnet answered, “counting this time.”

“We’ve been keeping count,” Lapis added. Before Peridot could ask more, a servant came into the room.

“I apologize for interrupting,” he said, “but dinner will be ready in a few minutes.” So the Rose Knights followed him to the dining room.

During dinner, the Rose Knights told Jasper and Peridot about their mission. They spotted Aqua and the Twins in a small clearing, so Pearl snuck in to eavesdrop on them and their plain. Then Amethyst shape-shifted into an amphisbaena as to make the trap backfire on the poacher trio. When she found the trap, she ripped it apart with both heads, much to Aqua’s shock and dismay. Then Garnet and Lapis jumped them; Garnet took care of the Twins while Lapis took care of Aqua.

“And Aqua was like,” Amethyst added before changing to a whiny English accent, “’You just got lucky this time!’

“And then Pearl said—“ She changed her tone to imitate Pearl. “’This time plus the previous forty-nine times’. And do you know what Aqua did?”

“What?” asked Peridot, completely into the story.

“She went and called Pearl a fuckin’ spinster!” Peridot gasped with shock as Jasper choked/coughed on her piece of mutton with surprise.

“The hell?!” she grunted, pounding her chest before reaching for her goblet. “Did she kiss her mom with that mouth?!”

“I take it you weren’t happy about it either, huh, Pearl?” Greg asked.

“I…tried not to make a big deal about it,” she replied sheepishly.

“Ya kidding me, P?” Amethyst cried with a huge grin. “Ya practically threw that brat over your knee and spanked her ass so hardcore that she won’t be able to sit for a week!”

“Amethyst!” Pearl cried as Jasper roared with laughter.

“Oh, my gahahahaha!” she cried as she banged the palm of her hand on the table hard. “Pearl, I can’t believe ya did that!”

“You know I hate being called a spinster, Jasper,” Pearl growled.

“You guys make it sound like it was easy for Pearl to do,” Peridot replied, surprised that Pearl would commit such a punishment.

“Of course it was easy for Pearl to do,” Lapis explained. “Aqua’s a runt.”

“Say what?”

“Her mother’s a midget while her father’s a dwarf,” Garnet explained. “She thinks she can do better than a circus freak.”

“And a poacher’s considered ‘better’?” Peridot replied with disgust. “What a cloddy brat!”

“That’s what we called her,” Amethyst replied in a relaxed tone.

“Well, except for the clod part,” Pearl added with a bit of thought.

Some time later, Jasper walked down the hall with Peridot as they headed for their rooms to turn in for the night. As they got closer to Peridot’s room, Jasper decided to break the silence.

“Hey…” Peridot turned to her. “Back at my special spot…You sure I wasn’t too sudden with you there?”

“Of course, I’m sure, Jasper,” Peridot assured her quickly. “Heck, I still couldn’t stop thinking about that dry-humping/vibrating stone combo you did.” Upon seeing the smirk and arched eyebrow on the Amazon’s face, she started blushing like crazy at what she just said.

“Uh, I mean…that is…” Jasper only gathered her into her arms with a soft chuckle.

“Don’t worry about it,” she assured her. “I just want to make sure I wasn’t too sudden with you.” Peridot only laughed softly before kissing her lips.

“If you were,” she stated after pulling away, “I would’ve tried to stop you. But if I did, I would’ve missed out on something wonderful.” Jasper smiled down at her before pulling her in for another kiss, this one deeper and longer.

A few moments after Peridot returned the kiss, she felt something being pushed gently into her cleavage…right before it started vibrating to send ticklish tingles through her breasts. Crying out through the kiss, Peridot pulled away to take the item out. It’s the vibrating stone from earlier. Peridot then turned to Jasper’s seductive smirk with confusion.

“I want you to have it,” she said softly, “in case you might have any…tensions tonight.” Peridot snickered with a blush as she gave Jasper a playful slap on the shoulder and a thank-you kiss on the cheek.

“Good night, ya goofy clod,” she replied before turning to her bedroom door.

'Oh, a goofy clod, am I?' Jasper thought slyly before swinging her arm underhand to give the Elf’s rear a smack.

“GAH!” Peridot cried out when she felt a stinging slap on her rear and turned a scolding glare at Jasper, who just gave her a sly wink before leaving for her own room. As she watched her leave, Peridot shook her head before going into her room.

Once she closed the door behind her, the Elf quickly stripped herself of her clothes and undergarments before slipping under the bed sheets and quilt. Jasper’s actions had ignited the fire of passion in between her legs, so she has to take care of it before she goes crazy.

“You better be worth it,” she said to the stone before brushing a finger across one of the Spell Runes. Feeling the stone vibrate in between her thumb and middle finger, Peridot brought it to her breast and traced it around its nipple.

“Ahh…” The gasp that escaped her lips was soft and musical. The tingles feel like ticklish feathers near her nipple, which was starting to poke out and harden from the vibrations. Peridot kept on tracing it around, enjoying the ticklish tingles and the hardening of her nipple. When she’s certain it’s hard enough, she moved the stone to her other breast and traced it around its nipple. She gasped again before repeating the process, feeling herself getting wetter as her nipple got harder. Soon both were hard, and she brushed a finger over a Spell Rune to turn it off for a moment.

She then closed her eyes and brought the stone down to her glistening wet sex, picturing in her mind’s eyes Jasper hovering over her, naked yet beautiful. Then she carefully inserted the stone into her treasure with ease thanks to the slick walls inside. Then she brushed a finger across a Spell Rune.

“Ah! Ahh…hah…ohh…Jasper…” Peridot cried out and panted Jasper’s name as the stone’s vibrations coursed through the area between her legs. It felt good when it was vibrating against her clit, but inside her pussy…the pleasure’s incredible. She can already see Jasper making love to her, thrusting in and out of her to make lewd wet slaps against her inner thighs.

“Ah! Ja…Jasper…Oh!” If Jasper were actually here, she would see what a beautiful mess her Elf is right now: deep blush…glistening sweat…hands fisting the sheets…body spasming with passionate pleasure…

It went on like this for about five to ten minutes before she felt it. Her orgasm is about to hit. Peridot tried to hold it in for a while longer, but half a minute later she gave in while moaning Jasper’s name with a smile.

“Jasper…” Because of the orgasm, the stone slipped out of her. With the little strength she had left, Peridot picked up the stone, brushed one of its Spell Runes to stop the vibrations, and cleaned it up with a handkerchief she has on her bedside table. As she did, she thought about Jasper and her love for her.

“I wonder, Jasper,” she said to herself. “When will be the right moment to give you my chastity? Tomorrow? Next week? The day after Greg and Rose’s wedding?” She then sighed a tired sigh.

“I guess I’ll have to wait for a sign from the heavens for the right time.” She then placed the stone on the side table and snuggled deeply into the covers. As she drifted off to sleep, Peridot thought about Jasper and hoped her sign will come her way soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to post the next chapter before the month was out, so I hope you enjoyed it. And in case you're wondering what an amphisbaena is, it's a snake with two heads, one on each end of its body. I looked it up on the internet.


	10. Return of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Be warned: there's a bit of violence involving bone-breaking.

A few days later; the day before Greg and Rose’s wedding. Someone had gone and stole the crown jewels, and one of them is the royal Crystalton family’s heirloom (the pink-and-white diamond tiara worn by the ride during the ceremony). Now the Rose Knights—including Jasper and Peridot—had tracked the thief down to the ancient ruins just a few miles south of the city.

“Just when things were going so smoothly for the wedding preparations,” Peridot muttered as she dismounted her white mare.

“Don’t’ worry, Peridot,” Jasper assured her as she got off her bay stallion. “We’ll catch that thief and get those jewels back.”

Peridot sighed but nodded with a small smile before the group headed for the ruins. They were once the estate of a rich count around the time Crystalton was founded, maybe earlier. But then he just went up and left for some odd reason.

No one really knows why he left. Some say he left for the peace and quiet of the countryside far off. Some say he lost his riches and had to move away to start his new business and gain them back. Some say he was murdered by an old rival. Some say he committed suicide after losing his lover and had a servant bury his body away.

Either way, no one has moved into the estate, and it has fallen into ruin. It’s now just a variety of small and large stone piles and a couple of towers with a side or two fallen off. This is practically a gold mine of hiding places for a gang of thieves, let alone a lone thief.

“Keep your guard up, team,” Jasper then said as she got out her brass knuckles carefully. “Chances are that thief would have some back-up or maybe a couple of booby traps.”

Oh, a plus: a gold mine of hiding places for thieves and traps. Day keeps getting better and better.

'Well, if there are any traps in those ruins, I can test out my latest gadget on them,' Peridot thought, getting out said gadget from her saddlebag. It amazingly is a miniature crossbow; it’s small enough to wear on her wrist like a watch. After strapping the gadget onto her wrist, she also got out her ammunition, arrow-like darts small enough to fit onto the crossbow perfectly. Once she’s all set, she rejoined the others who are also set.

“Okay, here’s the plan,” Jasper then said. “We’ll split up and search around the ruins separately to cover more ground more quickly. Amethyst, you’ll be our eyes up above. If you spot the thief before we do, let the nearest of us know pronto.”

“You got it, Jazz,” she relied before shape-shifting into a golden falcon and taking off into the skies.

“As for each of us, we should stick to the shadows and try to keep out of the thief’s sight as best as possible. Chances are he or she will be armed and dangerous. If any of you spot the target, try to neutralize it. Or even better, if you spot the target and one of your teammates is nearby, let that teammate know without giving yourself or her away. That way, you can take the thief down together. Remember, there’s no I in ‘Team’.”

Then the rest of the Rose Knights took off into the ruins, each going off in a direction different from all the others’. Peridot really hopes that she’ll do a good job. This is her first Rose Knight mission, and she hates to let the others down, especially Jasper.

But there’s no room for focusing on the future right now. Now’s the time to focus on the immediate moment. So she rushed over to the nearest crumbling wall.

About five to ten minutes of hiding and peering around corners later, Peridot spotted something up ahead. Staying within the shadow of the covered part of the archway, she slowly stepped a little closer before getting a better look at it. Lying on the ground is a bear trap, all set to clamp down and sink its steel teeth into the first creature that steps into it.

'Seriously?' Peridot thought to herself with a roll of her eyes. 'A bear trap out in the open? What a clod.'

She then loaded one of the darts into her crossbow and took aim at the trap. On the crossbow is a target allowing her to get the perfect bull’s-eye on the button that triggers the trap. With a weapon this small, aim’s her number one important forté in archery. Second is a steady hand; third is the direction of the wind.

How else is Peridot the champion archer in Uni Versa?

Anyway, after Peridot got her weapon loaded, she held her arm out and aimed at the button before keeping it steady and straight. Las she check, the breeze today is slow and gentle. And since she’s under the archway, her chances of hitting the button are doubled. Not that she ever missed or anything.

Okay: aim good…arm steady…no wind…and…

Twang.

SNAP!

With the pull of her trigger, Peridot fired her weapon, hitting the button and setting off the trap. When the clamped up trap clattered to the ground and became still, she got another look at it. It must’ve been pathetically cheap; the dart has gone through the button like tissue paper and is still stuck in there. Clod…

“What the—ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?! I JUST PAID FIVE SOVEREIGNS FOR THAT PIECE OF CRAP!” Peridot perked up with a twitch of her Elven ears when she heard the voice and recognized it.

'It can’t be…' She watched as a woman approached the trap, looking rather pissed off that her trap was ruined. Long auburn hair…piercing brown eyes…

“YOU!” The woman Colina shot her head up to look in shock at the Elf stepping into the sunlight.

“YOU?!” she cried before crossing arms across her chest in a smug, arrogant manner. “Well, this makes my day even better, doesn’t it?”

Peridot can tell by the tone that her so-called “date” must be planning something to hurt her. Luckily for the Elf herself, she saw the falcon that is really Amethyst flying overhead as she stepped out to confront Colina, so hopefully the others will be close by as well.

“What pray tell are you doing here, Colina?” Peridot demanded.

“Duh,” the homophobic shot back. “I’m trying to get back on my feet after you ruined me.”

“Well, maybe I wouldn’t have if you hadn’t given your goons permission to rape me,” Peridot pointed out.

“Hey, you’re the one with bigger boobs than me! Not only are they horny; they’re also unreliable. Ratting out on me so that they get a light sentence while I lose it all and a lifetime in prison? I practically had to escape Uni Versa when I busted out of that stinkhole you’d call a dungeon.”

“And stealing the Crystalton crown jewels is how you plan to ‘get back on your feet’?” Peridot replied with disgust.

“Hey, it’s not my fault the royal family’s loaded! Besides, I only stole some of those crown jewels; they still have plenty left.”

“You stole the wedding tiara, you clod. Princess Rose needs it for her wedding tomorrow, and you went and took it like it’s yours when—reality check—it’s not.”

“Oh, like she doesn’t have dozens she can wear instead,” Colina scoffed before drawing out her sword and aiming it at Peridot’s heart with a smug smile. “Doesn’t matter either way; I get to kill two birds with one stone. I get to keep the crown jewels and kill you. And to make matters worse for your dear sister, I’ll hunt down and kill her whore and their unborn child. That should be good payback for that unfair lawsuit. What do you say to that, faggot?”

“Only that you shouldn’t have called me that,” Peridot answered calmly.

“Oh, yeah? What do you plan to do about it?”

THWAKAM!

Peridot is mighty certain that Colina’s seeing stars right now after Jasper came up from behind and back-slapped her, knocking her to the ground and forcing her to drop her sword which the Elf quickly pick up. While the two of them were talking, Peridot saw Jasper sneaking up on Colina and signaling her not to give her away. So the cunning Elf kept talking to the thief to distract her.

“Nice work, Peridot,” the giantess said to her, placing her foot on Colina’s back before she could recover. “I was only a few feet away when I heard the trap go off and Little Miss Big Mouth open her big mouth.”

“Get off me, you oaf!” Colina demanded with a grunt. “I’ve done nothin’ wrong!”

“Actually, you’ve done plenty wrong,” Jasper replied, pressing on her back harder to make her grunt in pain. “You’ve stolen the crown jewels, attempted to kill a Rose Knight, and threatened to kill her sister-in-law and unborn niece or nephew. Prior to those incidents, you tried to mug that Rose Knight and let your accomplices rape her. In both of those periods, you called her a faggot!” On that last word, Jasper slammed her foot hard on Colina’s back, making her cough out a cry.

“Now here’s the thing,” Jasper said, kneeling down on her free knee to apply more pressure on her back. “You are going to apologize to Peridot for calling her that and threatening her family, return those crown jewels, and turn yourself back into prison where you belong.” Colina only scoffed a laugh.

“What makes you think I’ll apologize to your slut, ya giant faggot?” Her arrogance became shock when Jasper grabbed her wrist. “Hey! What the fuck are you—“

“Like she said,” Jasper growled, taking a hold of the thief’s middle finger roughly. “You shouldn’t have called her—or rather us—that.”

CRACK!

“AAAUUGH! SONOVA FUCKING BITCH! THAT’S MY FUCKING FINGER!”

Jasper went and broke Colina’s finger, pushing it back harshly to the back of her hand. One would be afraid that a little bone would be sticking out.

But surprisingly not Peridot. In fact, she’s in awe. First Jasper went and saved her and surprisingly her pregnant sister-in-law from the thief she took down in the past. Now her hero’s breaking said thief’s bones to force her into apologizing to the Elf? Jasper’s…incredible. She’s willing to go that far for her.

“Now,” Jasper said to Colina as she took her ring finger next. “Let’s try this again. What do you want to say to Sir Peridot?”

“Eat shit and die!”

CRACK!

“AAAUUGH! YA FUCKIN’ BASTARD!”

When she saw Jasper break another finger, Peridot felt her face get warm and a fuzzy feeling in her stomach. Whoa, boy…

“Uh, care to repeat that again?”

“Fuck you!”

CRACK!

“AAAUUGH! GOD FUCKIN’ DAMMIT!”

At the sight of the index finger getting broken next, Peridot felt it. Her virgin area is getting warmer…and wetter. Ever time Jasper breaks another one of Colina’s fingers, the Elf couldn’t help but get warmer and wetter. It’s like the sight of Jasper torturing someone wanting to hurt her Elf is a major turn-on. If this is the sign she was asking for a few nights back, she hopes that Colina apologizes soon. If this keeps up, Peridot’s going to lose it, tackle Jasper to the ground, and ride her like a cowgirl until she looks like she’s eight months pregnant.

About a minute later, all ten of Colina’s fingers were broken.

“Hm, looks like we’re out of fingers, Peridot,” Jasper said casually. “What do you think? Should we move to the toes next or the arms?”

Oh, no. If Jasper’s going to break more bones to make Colina apologize, she might not hold back anymore.

“NO!” Colina screamed, her face wet with sweat and tears. “I’M SORRY, PERIDOT! I’M SORRY I CALLED YOU A FAGGOT! I’M SORRY I GAVE MY BOYS PERMISSION TO RAPE YOU! I’M SORRY I STOLE PRINCESS ROSE QUARTZ’S WEDDING TIARA JUST BECAUSE I THINK HER AND PRINCE GREG’S WEDDING IS STUPID! I’M SORRY I TRIED TO KILL YOU! I’M SORRY I THREATENED YOUR SISTER-IN-LAW AND HER UNBORN BABY! I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY! JUST DON’T LET YOUR GIRLFRIEND BREAK ANY MORE OF MY BONES! PLEASE!?!”

“I…think she’s had enough,” Peridot said to Jasper, relieved but awkward by Colina’s sudden outburst.

“Oh, there we go,” Jasper said to Colina as she got off her. “Now was that so hard?”

“Jasper, is everything okay?” Jasper and Peridot turned to see the rest of the Rose Knights rushing over to them, Amethyst leading them in her falcon form.

“When I saw you two surrounding the thief, I went and got the others,” she explained as she took her human form. “We would’ve gotten here later, but we picked up the pace when we heard the screaming.”

“Yes, it was loud enough to wake the dead,” Pearl stated. “You didn’t kill her for resisting, did you?”

“Good news: no,” Jasper answered before thumbing at the whimpering Colina. “Bad news: she’s gonna need a doctor for those fingers.”

“Let me guess,” Lapis sighed, obviously annoyed. “She called you a faggot?”

“Worse, she called Peridot the faggot. Broke all ten fingers to get her to apologize to her.”

“You’re pretty lucky,” Garnet said to Colina. “The last one who called Jasper a faggot got his dick ripped off and shoved into his asshole.”

“Hey, I called Peridot the faggot, not his girlfriend!” Colina protested. “And how is getting my fingers broken lucky?!”

“These ruins could’ve become your grave.” At that answer, the thief’s face paled, and she didn’t say a single word as Garnet picked her up and carried her away bridal style.

As the Rose Knight took Colina away, Lapis turned to Peridot who was staring at Jasper in awe.

“You okay?” Peridot turned to her with an assuring smile.

“Yeah, just…wasn’t expecting Jasper to go that far for me.”

“Yeah, she sure is somethin’, huh?” Amethyst chuckled.

“Yeah,” the Elf sighed, glancing at Jasper again as the Amazon giantess started following Garnet and leading the rest of the group back to their horses. “She’s something alright.”

'And that something has earned her a hero’s reward from me.'


	11. Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter you've been waiting for; hope you enjoy it.

It was right after the sun had disappeared into the horizon when Jasper came into her room. With a loud sigh/groan, she closed the door behind her and flopped face-up onto her bed, exhausted as hell.

“What a day.” After the Rose Knights have brought Colina back to Crystalton to stand before the Queen for her punishment, the thief demanded to press charges against Jasper for her injuries. Jasper admitted that she did but because Colina threatened to kill Peridot, attempted to kill Bluebell and her baby, and called her a faggot. For this, Colina’s charges were denied, especially since the thief called Greg and Rose’s wedding “stupid.” So Colina was charged with theft and attempted murder, and Jasper was pardoned for defending her fellow Rose Knight.

Colina wasn’t very happy about it however. In fact, she was pissed. She went and cursed up a whole storm of obscenities, going so far as to insult the Queen, Rose, and Greg. Her accusations that they’re unfit for the crown had earned her five times her sentence: a whole century in Scythe Concentration Asylum (the most powerful prison among the neighboring kingdoms) instead of twenty years. Even the Rose Knights fear that prison; Colina wouldn’t last six months.

“After that experience, I could use a bit of relief right now.”

Knock, knock, knock.

Jasper sat up on the bed at the sound of knocking on her door. Who could that be?

“Come in.” The door opened, and in came Peridot, wrapped up in an emerald green bathrobe going down to the floor. Especially in that bathrobe, Jasper still finds her beautiful.

“What brings you here, Peridot?” she asked as the Elf closed the door behind her.

“I came to see you,” she answered, sitting next to her on the bed upon seeing the exhaustion in the giantess’s eyes. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just exhausted,” Jasper sighed. “I’m sorry ya hafta go through all that.”

“Hey, I’ve been through worse,” Peridot assured her. “To be honest, I feel bad for Colina despite her crimes. Getting sent to Scythe Concentration Asylum? I heard awful things about that place. Besides tight security, it also has the criminally insane within its walls. A sane criminal would go mad within minutes.” She shuddered at the thought before Jasper wrapped her arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

“Hey, it’s okay,” she assured her as she rubbed her arm. As she did, Jasper couldn’t help but glance down at Peridot’s cleavage. Does she have anything on under that robe of hers?

“Jasper?” The Amazon glanced up at her Elf quickly to see a shy blush on her face. “There’s a reason why I…I want to see you.”

“What is it?” Jasper asked, hoping she’s okay. To answer her, Peridot stood up before her, undid her robe, and let it slip off her body.

Jasper’s eyes went wide with surprise when she saw that Peridot’s completely naked before her. No bra, no underwear…nothing. Not that Jasper’s complaining; Peridot’s still beautiful. Her crotch is clean and bare, not a single hair or scar on it. And her navel’s just adorable on her slim stomach. And her breasts…so plump…so smooth…Jasper’s getting achingly hard just staring at them in awe. Quickly she looked up at Peridot’s face, seeing her blushing shyly and looking away to avoid her loving gaze.

“I came here because…I’m ready.” Jasper slowly stood up to face her.

“You mean…you’re ready to…where did this come from all of a sudden?”

“Back at the ruins…when you were inflicting pain on Colina to make her apologize to me for calling me a faggot.”

“So watching me break her fingers was the turn-on?” the Amazon asked slyly.

“You did more than just break her fingers for me, Jasper,” Peridot answered, placing her hands on her lover’s chest to be closer to her. “You brought me justice. You stood up for me when she refused to right her greatest wrong. When you threatened to break her toes or arms next, I was close to tackling you and making a stallion out of you.” She then gave her a small smile. “I now wish to give you my chastity because of what you did for me.” Jasper only wrapped her arms around her and held her closer.

“To you, it’s your chastity,” she purred warmly to her. “But to me, it’s your love.” Then she pressed her lips into the Elf’s to kiss her. It was soft and gentle, but it’s good enough to make Peridot wrap her arms around Jasper’s neck and kiss her back. As the kiss deepened, the Amazon placed her hands on the Elf’s waist to run her hands up and down her sides, making Peridot shiver with delight. She feels like a kitten getting a massage on her favorite spot. It practically coaxed her to open her mouth to let Jasper’s tongue enter. To Jasper, Peridot tasted like citrus fruits. To Peridot, Jasper tasted like cinnamon and honey.

A minute of passionate kissing later, the two of them broke the kiss so they can breathe. Then Jasper picked Peridot up bridal style before laying her down on the bed. She then sat down beside her to look over her lover’s body.

“Peridot,” she sighed with a smile. “You’re so beautiful.” She then pulled her tunic off over her head to even things a bit for the Elf blushing shyly from her compliment.

Peridot was in awe at the now shirtless woman before her. She already knows that Jasper is muscular, but she wasn’t expecting a six-pack and a pair of jumbo-sized breasts. And the few vitiligo stripes slashed across them look so exotic. Of course, Peridot couldn’t help but gaze at Jasper’s nipples too. The left is in the white marking while the right is untouched.

“Like what you see?” Jasper purred to her with a grin. Peridot looked up at her in reply.

“Exotic,” she purred. “I bet your left nipple is filled with vanilla while the right one has chocolate.” Jasper chuckled in reply before leaning forward.

“Care to taste?” she asked, gently hefting up her right breast with her hand slyly. 

“Thought you’d never ask,” Peridot purred, sitting up and taking the nipple into her mouth.

Jasper hissed before shuddering with delight at the feeling of Peridot’s mouth on her nipple. It feels so warm, and her lips are so soft like when they kiss. The way her Elf suckles on her nipple feels like a baby would on her mother’s breast.

“P…Peridot…”

Peridot couldn’t help but purr with a smile as she kept on laving her tongue around the nipple like a tiny lollipop. It isn’t chocolate obviously, but it still tasted warm and sweet on her Elven tongue. But despite the taste, she feels that the other nipple’s being neglected. So she used her left hand’s fingers to fondle with it and feel it getting harder.

Jasper growled with ecstasy when she felt Peridot’s fingers fondle with her vanilla nipple. Peridot’s a magical being alright to work that sort of spell on her. She practically had to use her free arm to keep herself up and from falling on her Elf.

“Babe…”

“It’s okay, Jasper,” Peridot replied softly, letting go of the nipple and having a string of saliva connecting it to her mouth. “I’m here. Just relax, and I’ll take care of you.” She then moved to the vanilla nipple and started laving and suckling on it as she fondled with the chocolate nipple.

“Ohh…Peri…”

Jasper shuddered with delight when her lover switched pleasure places. It felt as good as before; Peridot’s just so amazing.

A minute later, Jasper gently pushed Peridot back.

“That’s good, baby,” she panted. “Now it’s my turn to take care of you.” With a shy smile, the Elf lied back on the bed.

“Have I ever told you how cute you are when you blush like that?” Jasper then asked with a purr as she leaned down to just above her lover’s breasts.

“Y-Yes…you have,” Peridot answered with a timid whimper that Jasper would find just as adorable.

“Well, I’m telling you again,” Jasper then said, carefully taking one breast with a large hand. “You’re so cute when you blush like that.” She then massaged the breast as she put the other one’s nipple into her mouth to suckle it passionately.

“Oh…oh, Jasper…hah…” Peridot became a moaning but beautiful mess in her giantess’s hands. She practically grabbed at Jasper’s hair to push her in for more. “D…Don’t stop…please…”

I don’t plan to stop, darling, Jasper thought with a smile. In fact, I’m gonna give you more. So she brought her free hand down to Peridot’s crotch and started tickling it. When she heard Peridot cry out and felt her grip tighten on her hair, she knew she got her right where she wants her.

“J-Jasper…oh, stars…Ahh…” The Amazon took her mouth off the suckled nipple with a wet pop a minute of pleasure later.

“You’re getting wet for me,” she purred, switching hands and breasts. “Aren’t you, Peridot?” she then took the new nipple into her mouth to suckle it, making a shock of pleasure go through her Elven lover again.

“Ah! Y-Yes…It’s…It’s wonderful…Jasper…” Peridot soon became a complete loss of words from the pleasure her lover’s bestowing upon her. All that came out of her lips were moans and Jasper’s name. But a minute after it started, Jasper stopped.

“Wh…Why did you stop?” Peridot whimpered in between pants as Jasper sat up and removed her pants.

“If you want me to make you cum,” she answered slyly, “you’re gonna hafta make me cum first.”

Peridot looked down at the penis and felt her mouth water at how halfway hard it is. She wants her to suck her off. Well, Peridot’s more than happy to oblige.

“Oh, I’ll do more than suck your sweet cock,” she purred, moving off the bed to kneel before the penis as Jasper sat on the edge of the bed for her. “I’m going to give you something I’ve dreamed of giving you ever since I first laid eyes on it.”

“Oh?” Jasper replied with a smirk of interest. “What are you planning?”

“This.” Peridot then hefted up her breasts and wrapped them around the penis, loving how good it feels snuggled in between them. Then she took the head of Jasper’s penis into her mouth. Finally, she got to work, moving her breasts up and down against the sides of the penis while bobbing her head up and down on its head.

“Oh!” Jasper gasped before growling with pleasure. “A titty fuck…and a blowjob…at the same time? Oh…you’re good, Peri…Uh…”

Peridot just had to smile at Jasper’s reaction. She had wondered how good she could do this to a penis, despite being a lesbian. She had heard about blowjobs and titty fucks from a few prostitutes in a foreign country or two, but none of them had ever done both at the same time. Claimed the penises weren’t long enough.

But fortunately for Peridot, Jasper has a penis that’s long enough for her, so she can do both at the same time. And to her giant Amazon, she’s a pro at it…for a first timer.

And she was rewarded for her efforts. Jasper’s praising her for her efforts through her moans and saying her name. And the penis may be salty from sweat, but it’s tasty enough for her.

Jasper meanwhile is in complete bliss. After her transformation into a trans-female, some men tried to be optimistic for her by telling her about how she’ll be enjoying all those titty fucks and blowjobs she’ll be getting from any girl she wants. She then asked them if any of them had ever experienced both at the same time; they said no. Said it might be bad for the girls’ necks.

Yet here she is, getting a blowjob and a titty fuck, at the same time from Peridot. She’s lucky that she has a long penis; she doesn’t have to worry about Peridot hurting her neck bending her head down like that.

About five minutes later, Jasper felt herself getting ready to orgasm. Unable to hold back, she grabbed Peridot’s head.

“Peri…Ugh…I’m so close…” Getting the message, Peridot went faster on the cock, rubbing her breasts faster and sucking harder. Half a minute later, Jasper couldn’t hold back any longer and came with a purring grunt.

Peridot didn’t waste a single drop but swallowed it all, despite the large amount. It was a foreign taste to her, mostly salty with a bitter after taste, but it’s tasty to her nonetheless. Once she’s done, she let go of the penis.

“You’re so tasty.” The panting Jasper then looked down at her.

“Yeah? Well, I still need to taste you.” She then guided Peridot back onto the bed and coaxed her to lie down on her back before kissing her. Then she started to kiss down her body until she reached her crotch.

Peridot’s pussy has got to be the loveliest blossom she has ever laid her eyes on, so pink and delicate-looking like a fragile flower before it’s plucked from the ground. Wanting to taste it so badly, Jasper wasted no time in sticking her tongue out and giving it a good lick.

“Ahh!” Peridot cried out as a surge went through her from the lick. It feels so good that she couldn’t stop herself from grabbing at Jasper’s hair and pulling closer to her sensitive treasure.

“Ja—Jasper…more…please…” Smiling at her begging, Jasper kept on licking her, making Peridot cry out in pleasure again.

“You taste so good, Peri,” she purred, causing vibrations through her lover’s lower regions.

“Ahh! Jasper! Yes!”

Peridot does indeed taste tasty to Jasper. She has a tangy flavor to her with a sweeter aftertaste. Who knew Elven pussies would taste so good? So Jasper kept on eating Peridot out, causing her immense pleasure.

Peridot meanwhile was in heaven. Here she is letting Jasper lick out her virgin fruit, and she’s loving it. The feeling of the Amazon’s tongue swirling around inside of her sends jolts of ecstasy throughout her entire body. She couldn’t even stop herself from bucking up her hips into Jasper to give her further access. She wants more—oh, so much more. So Jasper gave her more, making the Elf cry out her name in praise and pleasure.

Just a couple of minutes of pleasure later, Peridot suddenly felt something else in her lower region besides Jasper’s tongue. It feels like the string of a lute tightening before it’s plucked. She knows what it is; she’s about to cum. She tried to warn Jasper, but her tongue was cutting her off.

“Jas—Ah! Jasper…Oh! I’m…I’m about…to…AAHAA!” When her Amazon lover tickled her clit with her tongue. Peridot lost her hold and plucked the lute string.

Jasper’s eyes went wide with surprise when Peridot’s pussy orgasmed into her mouth without warning, but she hummed with a smile and drank it all, licking up whatever she had missed when it spilled out.

Peridot panted as she let Jasper clean her up. That orgasm felt so good, especially with Jasper using her tongue like that. It was different from the dry-humping a few days back, and the orgasm was like a warm wave of pleasure crashing into her, causing her warmth and relief at the same time. She knows that she’s ready to have Jasper and try to take it all in.

When Jasper was done cleaning her up, she looked up at her Elven lover panting and blushing with a small but cute smile on her kissable lips.

“You taste so sweet as you look so sweet,” she purred as she crawled up so her body’s just over Peridot’s, a teasing grin on her face. “Are you sure you’re ready for me, Peridot? Ready for me to take you all the way to the next level?” She then ground her hips into Peridot’s to grind her penis against her still wet petals, making her go stiff with a shuddering sigh.

“Y-Yes, Jasper,” she whimpered, clutching to her broad shoulders. “I’m ready for you…I want you…please!” Jasper’s grin softened into a loving smile before she kissed Peridot on the lips tenderly as if they were made of glass.

“As you wish, my love.” So Peridot spread her legs apart for Jasper, who positioned her penis so it’s aiming at the unplucked flower.

“This is going to hurt,” she warned Peridot, “so I’m going to be careful.” Peridot nodded in reply, a sign that she’s ready. So Jasper slowly and carefully inserted her penis into her.

Peridot squirmed a bit and whimpered at the discomfort of the new intrusion. It hurts like Jasper said, but she wants to stay strong for her. So she endured it the best she could…and gave a small cry when she felt Jasper’s penis pierce her hymen.

“Peridot! You okay, baby?” Jasper’s really concerned for her Elf now, especially when she felt the virginity blood seeping out onto her penis. With a slight grit of her teeth, Peridot looked up at Jasper, a small tear straying from her eye.

“It…It hurts…” she answered, sounding like she’s about to cry. “But I’m okay.”

“Alright,” Jasper replied with a sigh, “but I’ll give you time to adjust. Okay?” Peridot nodded in reply, a sign that she understands. So Jasper held still and waited.

Peridot meanwhile was doing very best to adjust to the new feeling inside of her. When her Amazon lover pierced through her hymen, it was painful like she warned her…like getting a deep gash from a dagger.

But Peridot does her very best to get used to the feeling by getting to know the penis. It’s so strange to her, like someone inserted a fleshy cylinder of some kind inside her. And the veins throb almost like a heartbeat, causing comforting pleasure that eases the pain inside of her until there’s nothing left. And Jasper’s kiss on the lips was comforting also.

“You okay now, baby?” Jasper then asked, her purr so soothing to her. Peridot looked up at her with a small smile.

“I’m alright,” she answered softly. “You can more now…but please…go slow first?” Jasper just smiled.

“Sure thing.” She then pulled out of the Elf until only the head is still in there before slowly going back in, making Peridot purr in reply.  
As Jasper went in and out of her slowly and gently, Peridot purred and enjoyed the feeling of the penis moving inside of her. It seemed to caress her inner walls like a sensual massage. Each bit of her that the great weapon brushed over was like a harp string. It sends a series of tingles and shivers up and down her spine, causing her pleasure she had never felt before.

Jasper meanwhile was enjoying the slow, gentle start. Peridot’s inner walls feel warm and soft like silk in the spring sun. And her penis played her inner walls like a harp, earning musical moans and cries from her Elf.

A few minutes later, the pleasure has become too much for them to endure.

“Jasper, I…I can’t take anymore…harder…faster…now!”

“You…got it!” So Jasper went faster, harder, and deeper into Peridot, causing the Elf to cry out.

“Ah! Oh, yes! Oh! Jasper! Ah!”

“Peridot…Oh, you feel so good, baby!”

“Oh, you too! Please…don’t stop!” Pleasure too much for her now, Jasper went and increased her thrusting, causing wet slaps from when their flesh meet each other. The sting from the slaps made Peridot to cry out with delight and throw her arms around Jasper’s neck.

Jasper didn’t let up on the thrusting because of the insane pleasure. Peridot feels so good and tight around her, and her cries are too irresistible that she had to kiss her to silence her.

Peridot herself was trapped within the pleasure. Jasper’s penis was big and long but causing her incredible pleasure, especially when the head’s striking her womb. She was also grateful that Jasper kissed her to stop her cries. More cries would’ve made her bang more intensely, and that might be too much for Peridot to handle.

But that didn’t stop the Elf from begging for more physically. She wrapped her slender legs around Jasper’s to keep her inside of her. And she dug her nails into the Amazon’s back, leaving deep red scars. That made Jasper growl with a smile through the kiss.

About ten minutes later, Peridot felt the strange churning in her lower region and broke the kiss.

“Jasper…I—I’m cumming!”

“I’m almost…there too!” Jasper growled, feeling her balls tightening. But she didn’t let up on the thrusting, and the wet slaps grew louder.

“I…I can’t…hold back…much…JASPAUUGGH!” Peridot cried out her lover’s name as she came, clenching around Jasper who came as well when she did. As Jasper came with a roar, they felt the Amazon’s seed fill up the Elf’s womb. It was about half a minute when the two of them came down from their high, and Jasper flopped down to the side exhausted, her penis slipping out of Peridot. Exhausted herself, Peridot cuddled into her lover’s side and rested her head on the broad chest.

“That was…incredible,” she panted.

“Yeah,” Jasper sighed, wrapping her arm around her lover and using her free hand to pull the covers over them.

“We’ll have to get ready for the wedding in the morning,” Peridot stated with a stifled yawn. “And I didn’t bring any clothes with me.”

“Don’t worry, babe,” Jasper purred to her with a kiss on the head. “I’ll take care of it for you. For now, just get some sleep. Looked like I’ve worn you out more than you’ve worn me out.” Peridot slapped Jasper’s chest with a laugh.

“You are so bad!”

“Hey.”

“Hmm?” Peridot looked up at Jasper’s warm smile before she kissed her on the lips.

“I love you.” Peridot just gave her a tired smile.

“I love you too.” She then laid her head on Jasper’s chest and fell asleep, and Jasper watched her sleep before sleep took her over also.


	12. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay; I had to get a new battery for my laptop. Anyway, here's the last chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy. I also I'd like to add that I don't own anything; they belong to Rebecca Sugar.

The wedding reception in the castle ballroom is spectacular: all this food; all this music; all this dancing…Even the Rose Knights were having fun.

Seriously, they’re enjoying themselves. Garnet and Lapis are catching up on gossip with some of the other guests. Amethyst couldn’t stop eating all that great food, not even the chocolate fountain. And Pearl’s dancing with a dear friend of hers.

And what about Jasper and Peridot? They’re just enjoying each other’s company out on the balcony. Jasper has on her usual outfit but with a long, flowing orange cape to go with it. And Peridot has on her long viridian gown with no shoulders.

“I still can’t believe you had one of the servants bring my picked out clothes for me and bring them to your room while I was sleeping,” the Elf said to her Amazon giantess.

“Well, I didn’t want to disturb you after all that fun we had last night,” Jasper chuckled before leaning closer to her ear. “Besides, you looked so cute lying naked in my silken sheets like that.” Blushing with shock, Peridot pushed her away with a laugh stifled in vain.

“Shut up!” Jasper only brought her closer with a smirk, her hands cupping Peridot’s rear.

“You’re being cute for me again,” she teased, nuzzling her lover’s neck with a purr. Peridot only giggled as she melted into her chest. It only lasted for a couple of minutes before Jasper gently pulled away.

“What is it?” asked the confused Peridot, noticing her Amazon’s nervous eyes.

“Peridot, there’s…there’s something important I…I want to tell you,” Jasper answered, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly to calm herself down. “Since the day you came, I’ve never felt alone anymore. Before you came, I wondered if I’d ever find the right girl. When you came, I knew I did. You’re everything to me: smart; cunning; loving…and you make the cutest blushes.” Peridot only giggled before letting Jasper continue.

“Yesterday, when Colina tried to kill you like the ass-fuck like she is, I was more than royally pissed off; I wanted to rip her arms and legs right out of their sockets. And last night…when we made love…I know now that I don’t want to loose you to anyone else because you’re my everything now. So I ask you this…”

Jasper then got down on one knee. Peridot was about to ask her what she’s doing when the giantess took out a white gold ring topped with a pink diamond. Is she really…

“Peridot of the Uni Versa Elven Guard…will you marry me?” She is! Peridot felt like crying her eyes out but kept it together as she looked into Jasper’s eyes and took her hand into both of hers.

“Will you do me one thing first before I give you my answer?”

“Anything…” Peridot then leaned forward and whispered her request into her ear, causing Jasper to get hard.

SUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSU

Peridot grunted as she was pushed facedown onto the bed before turning to Jasper who’s standing naked behind her. As her lover reached for a bowl of lubricant she provided for her, the naked Elf lifted up her ass and held it up by her knees. Jasper then applied a bit of the lubricant to her fingers before slowly inserting one into Peridot’s anus, making her cry out with surprise.

“You okay?” Jasper asked. “Did it hurt?”

“Stung a little,” she answered with small pants. “First time, after all. Just…don’t take it out yet.” With a nod, Jasper moved her finger in and out of the hole slowly and carefully so that Peridot could get used to the feeling. A minute later, Peridot spoke out again.

“Okay…next one.” Reluctant, Jasper stuck another finger in and moved in and out slowly. Peridot whimpered as she felt her hole get stretched out more but endured it. It was starting to feel good, especially when Jasper was scissoring her fingers inside of it. A couple of minutes later, Jasper took them out.

“I think we’re ready now,” she said as she rubbed a bit of lubricant up and down her cock. She then spread Peridot’s ass cheeks apart before pressing the tip into the whole gently. Peridot shuddered but nodded…And Jasper thrust her cock into her anus fast all the way to the hilt.

“WoaOOOHH!” As Peridot cried out from the intrusion in her tight asshole, Jasper growled at how tight she’s hugging her cock.

“Shit, your ass is just as tight as your pussy.” She then looked down at Peridot. “You okay?”

“It stings a little,” she answered with a slight pant. “I…I don’t know if…I can…”

“Shh…let me help.” A minute later, the Elf suddenly felt something being inserted her pussy, causing her to gasp with surprise.

“Jasper, what are yoOOOHHH!” Peridot cried out when the object started vibrating, causing pleasure she wasn’t expecting. She immediately recognized the vibrations…her vibrating stone!

“Figured it would help,” Jasper purred. To Peridot, it did. The pleasure in her pussy had made her adjust to the cock in her ass.

“Ja…Jasper…please…”

“Please what?” the Amazon purred into her ear teasingly.

“Please…fuck my ass off…rough…make me insane…fill me up…every single drop…” Jasper smirked in reply.

“As you wish.” Then she took a good grip on her Elf’s hips and started ramming into her fast and hard, making Peridot cry out.

“AHH! Yes! Yes! Oh, fuck, yeah! I feel it! Ah! Yeah!”

Peridot was just loving every bit of this. Jasper’s penis is so big in her that it’s stretching out her anus rather pleasantly, and it’s ramming into her pleasant spots inside of her, making sparks explode in her vision. And the lewd wet slaps on her ass makes perfect music with her cries of pleasure. She had completely forgotten about the vibrating stone in her pussy, although she can feel it getting wetting by the minute.

Jasper meanwhile was ramming into her like a madman. The tight anus in her was just hugging her like a tight condom, and it feels so damn. And the cries mixing with the wet slaps is music to her ears, making her not let up on the thrusting.

About five to ten minutes of intense sex (plus Peridot cumming twice) later, Jasper couldn’t take it.

“Cumming…cumming…cum…DYAAAUUUGH!” Jasper roared as she rammed into Peridot hard to cum hard into her hard, causing Peridot to scream and cum a third time. The cum shooting into Peridot was so intense that it filled up her stomach a lot, making it grow and her look like she’s pregnant. A minute later, they came down from high orgasm and collapsed onto the bed, Jasper’s penis slipping out of Peridot’s rectum. As Jasper panted on her back, Peridot shimmied over to her to rest on her chest, exhausted herself.

“That was…woaoooh…” Jasper panted. Peridot giggled in agreement before she spoke one word.

“Yes.” Jasper looked down at her.

“Good for you too?”

“Not that,” Peridot answered before holding up her left hand to show her the ring on her ring finger. “I mean ‘Yes, I’ll marry you’.” Despite her exhaustion, Jasper felt her heart soar with delight before pulling her closer and kissing her. Peridot returned the kiss with as much passion as her new fiancée.

“So when do you wanna tell the others?” Jasper then asked after breaking the kiss a minute later.

“Hmm…” Peridot answered with a bit of thought. “I think we can tell them tomorrow. But…can we leave out the part where you had to give me incredible anal sex before I decide on my answer to your marriage proposal?”

“Deal,” the Amazon chuckled.

“Great, because I would’ve said yes either way.” Her smile then became slyer. “Up for another round?” Jasper returned her smirk.

“You can be on top this time.”


End file.
